


younghyun spiked the eggnog

by nightinjae



Series: five days of jaepil's christmas disasters [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Christmas, Eggnog, M/M, Mess, Nonsense, a shitpost if you will, i dont know, it a mess, this literally makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: 7:39 pmyounghyuniM SPIKING THE FUCKING EGGNOG YALLa reminder from your lovely friendkang younghyun.





	younghyun spiked the eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> first of all ,,, the tags says it all.
> 
> fourth fic !! ! woop !! 
> 
> this fic, ,, is a mess. it has no plot. i just write whatever seemed funny to me. im sorry oof my humor is fucking Dry
> 
> anyways !! !!merry christmas eve guys, ,,ill make sure to write something better for christmas, a proper gift from me to you.
> 
> also, this turned into a sungbri fic as well? ??? idk i hope u guys still enjoy~

**_7:39 pm_ **

**younghyun**

iM SPIKING THE FUCKING EGGNOG YALL

a reminder from your lovely friend

kang younghyun.

**sungjin**

i will cut you brian

**younghyun**

you cant catch me !! !

not with a mistletoe in my hand !! !

try me park sungjin

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**sungjin**

im banning you from entering my house

**younghyun**

itS MY HOUSE TOO WHAT DO YOU MEAN

**dowoon**

house rights: revoked

**younghyun**

im hurt

((´д｀))

**sungjin**

those emojis wont make you cute

**younghyun**

hyung youre mean

wheres my other hyung

and my fave dongsaeng

**dowoon**

fave hyung rights: revoked

**younghyun**

ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ

**sungjin**

theyre off buying christmas gifts

**younghyun**

(°0°)‼

together? !? !?!

(｡╯︵╰｡)

i want to go christmas shopping with someone too

**sungjin**

i asked you to come with me

and you refused

with the reasoning that you were cold

**younghyun**

...

i said that? ? ?

oops (ㆆᴗㆆ)

**sungjin**

i told you to stop those emojis

**younghyun**

but

!!!

im still spiking the eggnog

pleasr

lets get festively smashed ೕ(•̀ㅂ•́ )

**sungjin**

theres no stopping you is there

**younghyun**

nope !! ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧

**dowoon**

funnily enough i can see younghyun hyung through the emojis

weird

**younghyun**

owo

perhaps

are my fave hyung rights unrevoked !?!? !?

**dowoon**

no

**younghyun**

(´-﹏-`；)

i got u a good gift too (ó﹏ò｡)

**sungjin**

im asking jae hyung to take your phone and delete those emojis

**younghyun**

nO

ILL STOP

just let me spike the eggnog

**sungjin**

....

fine

**younghyun**

yES

**sungjin**

ive won the battle, but at what cost ?

**younghyun**

now

i hope those two come back soon

so we can staRT TO PARTY

i cant believe they arent even checking their phones

**dowoon**

jae hyung prolly muted us

and wonpil hyung left his phone

**younghyun**

wow

of course

i shouldve expected that

anyway !! ! !

merry christmas eve ! ! !! !  ! !

ill see u all later my fave friends <33333

**dowoon**

what are you, ,, 2007?

**younghyun**

sungjin banned my emojis

so

i have to settle for these

:D

good bye !! !

**dowoon**

hyung youre just in your room

**younghyun**

* _insert what about it gif_ *

**dowoon**

you could literally just search up the gif

**younghyun**

too lazy

**dowoon**

and yet your emojis

**younghyun**

doNT insult my emojis :(((((

goodbye !!

i have to dress up ! ! !!  
  


Jae and Wonpil get to the place just in time to see Sungjin start set up the table. Younghyun was nowhere to be seen and Dowoon was helping Sungjin out in the kitchen. They toe their shoes off, placing the bags on the couch. They could deal with that later.

"Hey, you're here!" Younghyun appears out of nowhere, startling Wonpil and getting a laugh out of Jae. Wonpil pouts, slapping Jae's shoulder.

"I wasn't the one that scared you!"

"You laughed!"

"Still!"

"Okay, please don't have a love quarrel in front of me, I'm lonely enough this Christmas."

Jae scoffs. "First of all, I think you mean _casual bickering_. Second," he lowers his voice. "You wouldn't be lonely if you just stop being a coward."

Younghyun rolls his eyes. "Like you're the one to talk."

Wonpil leaves the two of them once they started to converse in English, opting to help out on the preparations rather than get a headache trying his best to understand.

Jae follows him with his eyes before he disappears into the kitchen. Younghyun lets out a smug noise. Jae looks back at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Cute. Okay, let's go get some festive action going on!"

"What do you mean by cute?!" Jae screams through the apartment as he chases Younghyun around. "Younghyun, you annoying shit!"

"Thank you, hyung! Love you too!"

Sungjin stops them and tells them to get in the kitchen so they can go ahead and start eating. They all grab the food and places it on the table in the living room, opting to watch a movie first before going wild and do whatever comes to mind.

Sungjin sits on one end of the couch as Jae sits on the other. Dowoon sits in the middle beside Sungjin, while Wonpil sat next to Jae.

"Ey~ Give me some space!" He squeezes between Sungjin and the couch, causing the rest of them to squeeze closer to Jae who complain. He throws a blanket across, Wonpil giggling as he pulls the blanket to his chin, his entire side flush against Jae's.

"Quit moving, Younghyun! I'm out of space."

"Nope~ Let's play the movie!"  


They watch the movie all huddled and pressed together, sharing each other's warmth. There were the occasional chewing sounds that are left unheard,  the hilarious commentary by Younghyun that distracts everyone else, the occasional smart predictions by Dowoon which end up happening, making his hyungs sigh, the occasional bickering between Jae and Wonpil accompanied with the sound of a hand slapping fabric as Wonpil attempts to hit Jae.

In the middle of the movie, Younghyun stands up and pads to the kitchen but they didn't mind, assuming that he just probably wanted more food or maybe he went to the bathroom.

In the middle of the movie, Wonpil lays his head on Jae's shoulder. The older boy would usually shrug him off, but he doesn't this time. _It's Christmas._  he thinks. _Only this once._ Younghyun returns to the couch, squeezing Wonpil against Jae even more.

The movie ends and Younghyun stands up to stretch, making a weird noise. Dowoon pats his tummy as he does and Younghyun brings his arms down immediately, looking at Dowoon with an almost convincing offended look. Jae laughs.

"Right! Let's bust out the karaoke fellas!"

"We're gonna end up getting a noise complaint after this." Sungjin says, but still arranges the karaoke anyway.

"Psh. It's Christmas! I'm sure they won't mind."

"Let's hope so."

"Jaehyung hyungie."

Jae looks at the boy beside him who was looking at Younghyun with amusement. "What?"

"Let's go get eggnog!"

"We have eggnog?"

"I heard someone say eggnog! Get one for everyone." Younghyun interjects. Wonpil nods, getting upand pulling Jae by the arm, dragging him to the kitchen.

_**9:21 pm** _

**younghyun**

no one tell em

**dowoon**

wont they see this anyway?

havent they seen this???

wont they taste it? ??

**younghyun**

nope !!!

neither of them has looked at their phones

plus

you cant taste the alcohol in my recipe

thisll be fun

**dowoon**

ill prepare your funeral hyung

**younghyun**

what

dowoon what does that mean

doWOON IM SHAKIGN WHAT DIES THT MEAN

Jae and Wonpil come back with mugs for each of them, Younghyun taking his way too enthusiastically. Jae lets out a chuckle at that.

"Younghyun, are you okay?"

"Very."

"You sure? You seem way more hyper than you usually are."

"Must be the loneliness speaking." Dowoon adds and Younghyun lets out a dramatic gasp.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm perfectly content with all of you here!"

"Sure."

"I'm offended."

Wonpil takes a sip from his mug before letting out a noise of surprise. Jae looks at him, eyebrow raised in question.

"This is really good! Who made this?"

"Yours truly!" Younghyun says, already halfway through his mug.

"That can't be right." Jae says, taking a sip on his own. His eyes widen in surprise. "Yeah, Younghyun couldn't have made this."

"I came to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling very attacked right now." He sighs. "First, Sungjin revoked my house rights, then Dowoon revoked my favorite hyung rights, and then Sungjin revoked my emoji rights, and now you're all just teasing me."

"Merry Christmas, Younghyun. Love you."

"Lies."

Younghyun finishes his cup and he walks to the kitchen to get another one. Wonpil finishes his own too, following Younghyun. Sungjin finishes setting up the karaoke, handing the song book to Jae.

"Ah! Jaehyung hyung," Younghyun says as soon as he sees Jae browse through the songs. "What?"

"I have a song for us. Finish your drink."

Jae looks at him, skeptical before shrugging doing as he's told. Younghyun inputs the numbers and Jae nearly spits his drink when he sees the title.

"You guys will definitely get a noise complaint after this."

"I know." Sungjin says, defeated.

Their audience cheers as the opening guitars of Steel Heart's _She's Gone_ blasts through the speakers, Younghyun and Jae stood up as they prepared their voices.  
  


3 and a half cups of eggnog later, Younghyun was drunkenly mumbling through the microphone, words slurring to gibberish. Jae was occupying the sofa, lying down with his legs across Wonpil's lap.

"Younghyun."

"Yes hyung?"

"Did you spike the fucking eggnog?"

"Yes, I spiked the fucking eggnog."

"And you didn't tell us."

"I told the chat."

"You tell us, not the chat."

"Shut your smart mouth, you know what I meant."

Jae hums. "We weren't checking the chat."

"Not my fault."

"Jae hyungie~" Wonpil says he falls sideways towards Jae, his head landing on Jae's chest with his arms thrown haphazardly across his waist. Jae freezes, eyes widening as he looked at Younghyun who wore the same expression before he burst into laughter.

"Younghyun!"

"O-oh my God," he wheezes. "Someone get this on video! Dowoon! Dowoon, where's my phone?"

"You're holding it."

"O-oh. Oh my lord."

"Younghyun, don't you dare."

"You're so warm. Like a human heater. So warm." Wonpil slurs again, nuzzling his face into Jae and his arms tighten around him. Jae lets out a whine, still looking at Younghyun.

"Wonpil, what are you doing?" Younghyun asks and Jae knows he was already taking a video of this.

"Cuddling my human heater."

"Who's your human heater?"

"Jae hyungie! He's warm like a really warm marshmallow."

"Do you like your marshmallow?"

"I do, I really do. I like him a lot. I like Jae hyungie a lot."

"What the fuck." Jae breathes out and Younghyun bursts into laughter again, falling to the floor.

"M-my lungs. Oh my God, this is golden."

"Younghyun."  


**_11:53 pm_ **

**younghyun**

_vid_20181224.mp4_

**@jae**

**@wonpil**

**dowoon**

goodbye younghyun hyung

you'll be missed

**younghyun**

what do yOU meAN

**jae**

hol y shit

**younghyun**

he lives !!

**jae**

younghyun

once i get wonpil off me

you better start running

**younghyun**

oh

thats what you meant

thanks dowoon

**jae**

nah yknow what i got a better plan

**younghyun**

what  


"Hey Sungjin." Jae speaks. Younghyun gets up almost immediately and walks over to Jae, despite him being wobbly. He squats down by the sofa and almost facepalms into it as his vision starts to swim but he finds Jae's eyes and furrows his eyebrows. "No."

"Yes.

"This is unfair!"

"I don't see how this is unfair."

"Jae hyung? You called — oh, what the fuck is happening in here."

"Hey Sungjin hyung! It's nothing, you should probably go back and—here, let me help you out." He stands up too fast and he almost falls backwards, if not for the hand that grips his arm and pulls him back up.

"I think you're too drunk to help."

"Lies, I can never be too drunk."

"Sure. Tell that to me when you can walk 5 steps without tripping over your own feet."

Younghyun pouts, walking over to Sungjin and pushing him back to the kitchen.

...

"Sungjin!"

"Yeah?"

"Jae hyung, shut the fuck up!"

"Younghyun—"

"Not Younghyun—"

"He—"

"I know, so please stop screaming."

Jae and Younghyun freeze. "W-what do you mean you know?"

"You're not subtle, Younghyun."

"Oh."

....

"Jae hyung?" Jae looks at the boy next to him. "Yeah?"

"I like you too, y'know."

"Too?"

Wonpil snuggles impossibly closer. "Younghyun hyung told me."

"What—oh my God." he closes his eyes. "Younghyun is so dead to me."

"Don't kill him, he owes me something."  
  
  
  


**_2:31 am_ **

**wonpil**

quality content

thanks younghyun hyung

but dont spike the fucking eggnog next time

**younghyun**

"＼(º □ º l|l)/"

h

hh

hhdjhd wonpil cussed

**jae**

shouldnt you be asleep

**younghyun**

no

**sungjin**

go to sleep

**younghyun**

no

-`д´-

**sungjin**

house rights: revoked

**younghyun**

wAIT NO

OLEASE

IM SORRY

ILL GO T SLEEP

OKAY

_**younghyun** is now offline._

**jae**

good job sungjin

**wonpil**

lmao

u rnt safe either hyung

go to sleep

**jae**

no

**wonpil**

:((

**jae**

h

what the fuck

_**jae** is now offline._

**dowoon**

all of this

just because younghyun hyung spiked the fucking eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> i warned u
> 
> see yall tomorrow ! !!merry christmas eve ! !! dont spike your eggnogs! !! stay hydrated !!
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://www.twitter.com/nightinjae)


End file.
